Worth It
by TheSilentWriter09
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia kept coming back to the same cafe for the last 3 months. Sure the food is delicious and the service is exceptional but that’s not why she kept finding herself in her usual seat at the bar. It’s because of HIM. It has always been because of HIM.
1. Chapter 1 (06-01 16:11:03)

Chapter 1:

"Lucy you won't come with us today?"

I gave Levy an apologetic smile "I can't Levy. It's Friday and I have plans,"

Levy narrowed her eyes at me and then grinned "Is the food really great in that place that you kept coming back there for almost 3 months now?"

I tried to fight it, but my cheeks betrayed me as they began to redden "Y-Yes and the ambiance is good as well. I feel relaxed when I go there,"

"Okay then, maybe I'll go there next time and check it out myself," she finally said "And maybe I can find out what keeps you coming back there,"

If you only knew Levy, I thought.

It's been 3 months since I accidentally found this cafe near our school. It was raining that time and I only meant to stay there to wait out the rain but then, my eyes found you. You were one of the staff there. I sat at the bar and after a few minutes, I just found you handing me a towel. I murmured a thank you and the moment you smiled, I knew it was over.

So for the last 3 months, I kept coming back there hoping that I can talk to you again. But whenever you're around, I find myself getting tongue-tied and I can't seem to act normal.

After saying goodbye to Levy, I decided to make my way to the cafe. I opened the door and there were only a few people here since it is still kind of early. I made my way to my usual seat in the bar.

"Hello Lucy," the bartender, Mirajane smiled at me. I sort of made friends with her already since I've been coming here every Friday for the last 3 months.

"Hey Mira," I greeted "How are you?"

"The same as always," she answered "So, what do you want to eat?"

"I'll have my usual strawberry shake," I answered.

Mira left to tend to my request and so I began to roam my eyes around as I wait for you to arrive. You're a part-timer here and your shift starts at 6 in the evening. I sort of knew it since you always come by the time that I have to leave.

Mira came back with my strawberry shake. I thanked her for it and returned my eyes to the door. Time passed and soon enough more people came to the cafe. There were mostly girls. Mira actually once said that you're one of the reasons why there are a lot of customers here. So I'm not the only one who noticed your good looks.

I checked my watch and let out a breath when I saw the time. It's time for me to leave. I stood up and said my goodbye to Mira before heading out the door.

I was about to open it when it suddenly opened from outside. I stood there dumbfounded when I saw you. You were wet and breathing heavily. You closed the door and then for the first time in 3 months, I finally met your eyes.

"It's raining pretty hard outside," you said "It's better to wait out the rain,"

Why does it always have to rain in order for us to meet? And before I could muster the courage to say something, you were already on your way to do your job.

I returned to my seat in the bar and texted my father that I'll be late since it's raining. Mira was surprised to see me but I told her what you told me. This is actually my first time seeing you work after I last saw you and I am impressed. You were fast but yet graceful in your movements. You were also attentive to the requests of your customers. It is nice having someone like you around.

I waited for another hour but still the rain kept pouring. I checked my phone and read the text message my father sent me. He told me he was working late and that I make sure to go home safely. I closed my phone and when I looked up, you were standing at the bar.

Our eyes met again and I can't help but blush. I really hate how you're making me feel whenever you're near me. But then again, I kind of like the way my heart clenches whenever I meet your eyes and how you're able to send butterflies fluttering in my stomach just by being near you.

"Lucy, you're still here? It's getting late," Mira said. There are only a few people left here and they seem to be enjoying their food now.

I turned to Mira "Yes, but I already texted my father that I'll be late and he said that it's fine,"

"That's not what I meant," she said "There are dangerous people during this hour so you'd better be careful. It's raining so it's hard finding a ride to take you home,"

"I'll be careful then Mira," I answered as I gave her a smile.

Her eyes suddenly brightened "We'll be closing after an hour so why not just wait for me? At least I'll be able to walk with you for a few blocks. You live near here right?"

I nodded "I guess that's a good idea. Thank you Mira,"

They were closing up now and thankfully the rain has stopped too. I waited for Mira as she changed her clothes. The cafe provides them with uniforms to wear at work. I was sitting at the bar when Mira walked out. My eyes widened when I saw you behind her.

"Lucy this is Gray Fullbuster. You may have already seen him around here," Mira said "He lives around the area and its better that we have a guy with us. And Gray this is Lucy Heartfilia. She comes here every Friday. So let's go?"

I didn't argue with her since I am already occupied with the thought that I am walking with you for a little while. I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling like an idiot. We said goodbye to the owner of the cafe and walked out the door.

The streets were wet and it was cold. I shivered as I felt the cold wind. I should've brought my jacket. The 3 of us walked side by side as Mira kept chatting with me. You were quiet and you only speak when spoken too.

But still, I am happy that I get to be by your side even just for a little while. I was already jumping with happiness inside. We arrived at an intersection and Mira turned to both of us, suddenly announcing that she's going to leave because she needs to meet with her brother. She didn't let me say anything as she ran off leaving me with you.

Wait.

Mira left and we're alone together.

I was alone with you.

My heart started to pound in my chest as I was consumed by that realization. It was quiet and I was trying hard to say something but then coming up with nothing. Why am I such a coward when it comes to you?

"That Mirajane," I heard you say "And she didn't even give us a heads up that she's leaving,"

I finally gathered all the courage I had "Umm...you aren't leaving? I-I mean, going home?" I felt my cheeks flushing again and I was starting to get really cold too.

You turned to me and before I could say anything else, you were already wrapping your coat around me. My body was stiff as I was enveloped by your scent. You were suddenly everywhere that I was actually feeling dizzy. You were so close and I can feel your warmth. How can you be warm in this cold?

I took a step back from you "You...you don't have to—

"You were cold," you said cutting me off "Anyway, where do you live?"

"I live near the high school," I answered as I try to focus. I was getting drunk from your scent. I swallowed before speaking again "Wh-what about you?"

"I rent an apartment near the high school," you answered.

So you live near the high school too? I didn't even know that we're in the same neighbourhood. Well, I don't even know you in the first place. You're just a random good-looking guy that I happen to meet at a cafe and then somehow, somehow I came to like you just because you gave me a freaking towel. Now you just lent me your coat and if you keep doing these kind things to me, I might just fall for you completely.

"Shall we go?" you asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I felt my cheeks flushing again as we began to walk. We were actually talking and I learned some things about you.

You're a university student and a freshman, which means you are only a year older than me. You go to Fairy Tail University. My mouth literally hanged open when you said that. Fairy Tail University is one of the top universities in the country and it's also my dream school. I am currently in my senior year and I hope that when I take the entrance exam, I can get in. And now that I learned that you go there, my motivation to study just went up a notch.

I asked you about your family and you grew quiet. I thought I made you mad but then you told me that your parents are dead and that you live with a family friend who took you in. Family has always been a sensitive topic for you and so I apologized for being nosy.

But then you made my heart skipped a beat again when you smiled and told me that it was fine. We were near our neighbourhood now and I was actually dreading every step I take. I want to keep walking with you. I don't know when I'll get this opportunity again to walk and talk with you.

We finally arrived at my front door and I am having this debate on whether I should invite you in for tea or not. It was beginning to get awkward but I don't know what to say to you.

"So," you finally broke the silence "This is your house?"

I nodded and then bowed "Thank you for walking me home,"

"It's no problem," you answered as you turned around "I'll be going now. See you,"

"W-wait!"

My heart was pounding as you turned back to me. Your eyebrows were raised as you wait for what I was going to say. Honestly, I don't even know why I called you. But I already did so I'd better get this over with.

"Umm...w-would you like to...to come in for a minute?" I was looking down and avoiding looking at your eyes "We have tea, or would you rather prefer coffee?"

You didn't answer right away and I suddenly regretted inviting you in. But still the optimist in me kept wishing you'd say yes, but that's not what I got.

"I'm sorry but I don't go into the home of my customers,"

It was like a bucket of cold water thrown at me. I stiffened and bit my lip as I felt my cheeks flush of embarrassment. Of course, what did I expect? You were only doing this because I'm a customer. I was the only one who thought that there could be other reasons for your actions.

"I understand," I finally said. I still wasn't looking at you and all I wanted at that moment is for you to finally leave as to not see the tears demanding to escape my eyes "Goodnight Mr. Fullbuster,"

I turned around and was about to open the door when I heard your voice.

"Good night Ms. Heartfilia,"

 **AN:** **So how was it readers?...I sort of had this idea and shared it to one of my friends. Well, we both got interested in the plot and this came out.**

 **I'd like to hear your thoughts since this is my first time using an Alternative Universe.**

 **The next chapter would probably be the last one.** **Well, see you in the next chap!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Whose coat is this?"

My father came to the living room where I was lying on the couch and reading a book at the moment. It was a Saturday and by some kind of miracle, my father actually took a day-off. The weather was cold too and there's nothing more satisfying than staying at home.

As soon as I saw the blue coat, I abandoned my book and grabbed it right away causing my father to furrow his eyebrows at me.

"I didn't know you had a coat like that," he continued "Who gave it to you?"

"A sort of friend," I answered "I forgot I still have this,"

"Did I have the opportunity to meet this 'sort of friend'?" he was doubtful now and I never told him about you after all. After I arrived home that Friday I called him but I didn't include you in our conversation. I lied, saying that I took a cab after the rain stopped.

"Well no and I don't think you'll ever get the chance to meet him Dad," I said.

"So, it's a boy then," I turned to him and I actually blushed which caused him to let out his unique guttural laugh "So my daughter actually likes a boy,"

I grew even redder as I began to turn away from him and started to make way for my room. I stopped when I heard him call my name again. "What?" I yelled. I've had enough of him making fun of my life.

"Don't you think you should return that to him?" he suggested "The poor lad might be needing it now, especially since it's raining these days,"

I should return your coat to you but I really don't want to face you again. The memory of you walking me home is still fresh in my memories and I am still embarrassed to see you. I've been skipping going to the cafe for 3 weeks now just so I don't accidentally see you. But what father said was right; I should return this because you might need it.

And so that's what I just did. It was a Saturday night and I don't even know if you have a shift during that day. But it's still alright if I just leave it to one of the waiters and tell them to give it to you right? Or maybe if Mira is there, I could give this to her. But as I open the door to the cafe, I can't help but hope that you'd be here.

"Lucy!" Mira waved at me from the bar.

I walked over to her and sat in my usual seat "Hey Mira," I roamed my eyes around to look for you but you're not here. I should be relieved but why am I disappointed?

"You haven't been coming for a while now. I thought you already found a better cafe,"

"No one can rival your cafe;" I gave her a smile "I've just been busy with school stuff,"

Mira nodded "I see, so what brings you here today? It's strange to have you here on a Saturday,"

I feel the weight of the coat in the paper bag that I was holding "Well, I came to return this to Mr. Fullbuster," I showed Mira the bag.

"You mean Gray?" Mira asked which I gave a nod too. I would really like to call you by your first name someday. Mira gave me an apologetic smile "Sorry Lucy, but he's not here today. You see, he used to take shifts on Saturdays too but he changed shifts with another one of our servers 2 weeks ago,"

"Oh, is that so?" I mumbled. Why do I feel sad that I won't see you today? I just told myself a while ago that I am still embarrassed to see you so why? Do I really like you that much?

"But I have his number;" Mira suddenly said "I'll just give him call and tell him that you're waiting for him here,"

My cheeks began to flush as I waved my hands to Mira "N-no...ummm...I'll just leave it here. Y-you can give it to him. Tell him thank you from me," And without another word, I gave Mira the bag and ran out of the cafe.

I was able to breathe comfortably when I started walking away from that place. My heart was still pounding from having the thought of seeing you.

I finally arrived at the intersection when I stopped. I might be hallucinating but I can honestly hear someone calling my name. It was pretty late and there are only a few people walking around. It was getting closer now and when I turned around; you were standing in front of me. You were breathless and sweat was beginning to form in your forehead. My first instinct was to run but I know you'd just run after me and it would be weird if I do that. I saw the familiar paper bag you were holding. So you went to the cafe.

I cleared my throat "Uh...Y-you weren't at the cafe,"

You were breathing normally again and I just realized it now but you do look hot when you sweat. I felt my cheeks redden again and I am really grateful that you can't read my thoughts.

"It's my day-off on Saturdays," you replied "Mira said you came to give me this?" you raised the paper bag in your hand.

I nodded "I-I forgot to return it to you and I'm sorry for not returning it immediately,"

"It's alright," you gave me a smile "Umm...you haven't been at the cafe lately,"

So you did notice it. But then I wanted to slap myself. Just because you noticed it doesn't mean that you care. You just might be concerned because maybe you think you're losing a customer. I need to make that clear too.

"Yes, I have been busy with school. But don't worry, I haven't found a cafe that serves better strawberry shake than you do," I gave you a smile too but you didn't return it. My heart started to pound. What did I do wrong? "Umm...are you okay?"

You suddenly turned around "I don't know. I think I might be sick,"

I began to reach out to you but then you turned around and caught my wrist and you pulled me closer to you. My eyes widened at our proximity and for a moment, I thought I actually forgot how to breathe. Your eyes were intense and they were burning.

"Why do you make me feel this way?"

It was only a whisper but because of our closeness, I heard every word of it. My already red cheeks began to darken. And my chest began to clench again. You finally let go of my wrist but still didn't move away.

"I thought it was only a brief encounter and that I would soon forget about that beautiful girl that I gave a towel to during that one fateful afternoon," your voice was gentle and I find myself being drawn to it "But then you kept coming back and I can only look at your retreating figure as you leave every time I come in. I always try to talk to you but I could never do it. But then, that night happened and I ended up actually walking you home. I feel really nervous but I was ecstatic to walk with you.

What is this? Are you really confessing all these things to me right now? I feel my eyes watering but I didn't wipe my tears away. I just want to look at you.

"I know I was an idiot when I rejected your offer to come in but I meant what I said about not coming in the home of my customers. I want to enter your home not as a server and you not as my customer. Because you're special to me and I want to treat you differently from all the people I serve in that cafe,"

My tears started to fall from my eyes. And you were smiling as you gaze down at me.

"S-so you actually...you actually l-like me?"

You reached out and wiped the tears from my eyes "You have no idea how much I like you. I mean, I wouldn't exchanged shifts with Loki if I don't,"

I let out a small laugh as I began to wipe my eyes "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you started to not come to the cafe I grew worried. And so I switched shifts with Loki. His shift starts at 3 in the afternoon and I thought if I would just be an hour or two earlier I might see you but I didn't. But still, I kept waiting for you every Friday,"

My eyes widened but then I gave you a sheepish smile "Sorry, I might have been avoiding going since I'm still embarrassed about your rejection,"

You let out a laugh "You take rejection pretty hard huh?"

I blushed but then turned away from you "A girl can't be perfect. I have issues too, you know?" I turned around and walked a few steps away from you. I looked back and saw you watching me with an amused look on your face "Hey Mr. Fullbuster!"

You smiled "What is it Ms. Heartfilia? And do we really have to shout at each other?"

"We have to or else you might not hear me say that I've already liked you since the first time you gave me that towel!"

Your smile widened and you walked towards me. You finally stopped in front of me and we just stared at each other. Just like that and everything was already perfect. You suddenly took out the coat from the bag and wrapped it around me again. I was about to open my mouth when you kissed me. It was quick and I wasn't able to react right away.

"That wasn't a proper first kiss," I complained "And what's up with the coat? I'm not really that cold and I just returned it to you,"

"Exactly, I want to make sure that you won't run from me again so return that the next Friday when you go to the cafe," you explained. Your eyes suddenly glinted with mischief "And what does a proper kiss look like?"

I laughed "You really do make me crazy Mr. Fullbuster,"

"I do huh?" you grabbed the jacket and pulled me with it until I could feel your heart beating "And Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Just call me Gray,"

I smiled "Okay then Gray,"

And your lips soon met mine and this time, we made it count. We weren't in a hurry but we didn't take it slow either. That kiss was everything to me. It was everything that I have been waiting for, for 3 months. And it was worth it. Everything about you is worth it.

 **AN:** **Finally finished this fic and I'm glad I did.** **I'd love to hear your thoughts reader and thank you for taking the time reading this.**


End file.
